sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Sploder
Sploder is a website for creating games to share with the world and to your friends and family. Because of this, most of the major Sploder updates have been regarded to the Game destroyer. This article details the following updates that have taken place. It has a counterpart website called the Sploder Community Forums, which is an internet forum. The game creators are written in ActionScript. http://www.neurofuzzy.net/2007/01/08/sploder-flash-game-site-launches/ History Timeline 2004-2007 Sploder began development by Geoff in 2004, and ended in 2007, when the very first updates were launched. Updates at the time only involved the Shooter Games creator, both Robot and Ship. The original content of the Shooter Games creator consisted of the basic following: *3 moving enemies. (The Speeder, the Cruiser, and the Guard.) *5 stationary enemies. (the Turret, the Launcher, the Mortar, the Magnet, and the Repeller.) *3 obstacles. (Obstacle A, B, and C.) *Walls and Weak Walls. *5 Power-ups. (The Health, the Missle ammo, the Mine ammo, the Bomb ammo and the Megahealth.) *"Collect the Crystals", and "Destroy all Enemies" game objectives. *5 weapon types. (The Missle, the Pellet, the Laser, the Mine and the Bomb.) *An ally "Wingman" which is programmed to assist the Player in battle. All of these features would be the content of sploder for a entire year, until 2008, when Geoff further improved the Game Creators with more updates. 2008 The famed "New Sploder" was added in 2008, and was recieved with much praise. New Sploder was an event that revamped and improved the design of the website and added more features and content. New Sploder also was the 1st major update to the Shooter Creator. This update included the following: *3 new stationary enemies. (The Reverser, The Drone Turret, and the Disruptor). *2 new foes that can change side depending on who they are touched by (drone turret, tank) *New Power-up, The atomic which allows you to kill much more effectively. *3 new Hazards. (Acid, Nitro, and the Door.) *Color-coded doors that require Spider Keys (to be defeated.) in order to be un-locked. *The forum was added on February 14, 2008. It revolutionized sploder like no other update ever had. Many mainsite members were soon addicted to the forum, and rarely ever logged onto the mainsite prior to their addiction. Robot (September 2008) This update added a new enemy to the Shooter Creator, the Robot. This enemy has a different set of attacks than the Ship, most notably that it's attacks tend to deal more damage. The robot game creator doesn't just give a new character, but it also changes the allies and enemies to robots instead of ships. Despite being in beta, it has never had any major updates. The robot has the following: *New player character! *new ally *3 new enemies Mainsite Update An update to the mainsite was added and had 4 major additions: *Friends *Avatar creator *Site activity bar *most popular members online 2009 Updates In February 2009, the platformer made its debut on Sploder! The platformer had the following: *6 enemy types *3 weapons *6 gadgets *Many block types *doors & keys that don't come to life and try to kill you *4 hazards *2 powerups Mainsite Update This update added groups and user levels, showing their overall popularity. Platformer V2 In September, Geoff added the platformer V2 which featured many new additions to the platformer! The new V2 platformer added the following: *6 enemy types *2 weapons *new obstacles *even more blocks and decorations *new E-pod objective *Armor *3 hazard types 2010 Updates 3D Game Creator The 3D game creator debuted around march, being the newest game type. The debut realease of this game type adds: *6 foe types *4-5 weapon types *9 characters *7 hazards *4 objectives *a assortment of wall sets to choose from *Various props *Various triggers and "story elements" 2D shooter V3 The 3rd version of the 2D shooter added the following: *6 moving foe types *a crusier spawner *2 new hazards *5 new types of poly *a several doodads *6 new mission types! *Messages *AI paths *two new weapons *A 3-tier armoring system *3 new puzzle types Platformer V3 The second version of the platformer added following: *13 new enemies *1 new hazard *Much more blocks and walls *4 new weapons *9 new powerups 2011 Updates Platformer V3.5 The Platformer 3.5 brought followng updates: *1 more key and 2 doors *More backgrounds *Up to 9 levels *Linking pieces *Exploding blocks & closers Physics Puzzle Geoff released a Physics Puzzle Maker that you can create almost anything with. It includes: *Multiple players that can change shape *Several Object witch rotate, bounce ect.. on there own *Make triggers witch triger movement, exploding , losing life ect. *Change music, goals and number of lives *Up to 9 levels *Turn gravity of/on make field open or closed, and zoom in or zoom out. There are infinite possibilities. Platfomer update This is not a new version, but geoff has edited and you can now change the music. 2012 Updates *The Vanilla forum was deleted and replaced a Simplemachines forum. Main page updates Main page as of February 3rd, 2011 *A new game maker was added, see 2010 updates. *Sploder added a Follow us on Twitter button. *On March 19, 2013, Sploder was redesigned. The background was changed from black to purple and many links are rearranged. Moderation Sploder is moderated by a team of members, the Moderators. To find out if a moderator is a moderator, on the user's profile, there would be a golden badge with an M in it. References External Links: *Sploder on Alexa *Sploder